


Curious

by its_mike_kapufty



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [10]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Emotional Infidelity, Internalized Homophobia, Lies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty/pseuds/its_mike_kapufty
Summary: How is Rhett so comfortable in accepting who he is? Why can't Link be open and honest like that, too?
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170695
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Curious

**Author's Note:**

> For the one-word prompt "curious."

Every bone in Link’s body is telling him that this isn’t okay. Not that his flimsy moral compass is enough to stop him from actually doing it.

It’s been half a year since Rhett’s divorce; ample enough time for the man to get a few more notches on his belt in the field that he’d been desiring. The first few dates he’d gone on had been in secrecy, ones where he kept Link at a distance and didn’t give him any details afterward. Whether that berth had been for Link’s benefit or for his own, Link wasn’t sure, but he hadn’t pressed for information.

The first serious boyfriend Rhett had introduced Link to was a man named Patrick with cropped black hair and a few inches on him. He’d been nice enough. Funny. There was no real, visceral reason to dislike him. But two months later when they’d broken up, the relief that would’ve made any _normal_ jealous person grin like a giddy idiot had doubled Link over into tears in his bathroom at home, breathing deep and grateful that Rhett wasn’t picking another man over him.

Such a selfish thought, for a happily married man. 

Even though time has passed since then, it’s what sits in the back of Link’s mind as he finds Patrick’s number on Facebook and–with trembling fingers–sends him a text.

_Is this Patrick?_

The reply is swift. Figures. Link had never seen him without his phone in his hand.

_Who’s this???_

_Name’s Kyle. Friend of a friend._

Link chooses the name at random. It doesn’t matter. If this doesn’t work, he can always just back out and block the number… but he really, _really_ wants this to work. 

Rhett had come to terms with his sexuality so easily. Had jumped in headfirst and completely uprooted the life he’d built in order to make himself happier. The fluidity with which he’d burned away the beliefs instilled in them as children and embraced the nature of his love had left Link snow-blind and awed, watching from his side as Rhett acted seamlessly and behaved in a way as effortless as breathing. 

It had been so flawless for him to go against everything they’d grown up hearing. Where Rhett had blossomed, Link slipped even further into his own denial. 

_Oh! Okay. What’s up, man?_

_So, I know this is awkward, but I met this guy named Rhett and he seems really great. And I’m kinda nervous about… taking things to the next level._

Link swallows, neck hot and guilt searing his spine as he types more.

_Anyway, I saw that you all dated for a while on his timeline, and I was hoping you might give me some pointers?_ _About, like. What he’s into? What kinda lay he is?_

It’s a disgusting thing to ask an acquaintance. 

But Link isn’t as strong as Rhett. Never was.


End file.
